lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. What
Super Smash Bros. What is a game. Backstory In the year 207̃012, Disney has successfully purchased "existence" and "nonexistence". Therefore, they have legal ownership of anything that can be thought of. Using technology and demonic rituals, they resurrected Masahiro Sakurai to make something with all these licenses. Sakurai initially refused, though after being tempted with Mother 10: Electric Boogalen, he made the game. The planet then literally exploded. The only survivor was Bill Wurtz, who was immortal, which he didn't confess until the 2790 Immortality Pride Parade. Bill Wurtz then made the negaverse, an multiverse that all but none, it houses some of the biggest collabs on the LM MCU. Gameplay It's Smash Bros. Characters You may want to skip this, it's a daddy thicc amount of characters. At least one character is in this game! # Dad Bot - Discord #*Species: Artificial Intelligence #*Alignment: Chaotic Evil #*PKMN Type: Dark #*Notes: His dad jokes are lethal. # Detective Pikachu - Pokémon #*Species: Raichu evolutionary line #*Alignment: Lawful Good #*PKMN Type: Electric #*Notes: Voiced by Ryan Reynolds. # Dick Vitale - Dick Vitale's "Awesome, Baby!" College Hoops #*Species: Human #*Alignment: Lawful Neutral #*PKMN Type: Normal Fighting #*Notes: Says weird words in battle. # Dio Brando - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure #*Species: Vampire #*Alignment: Neutral Evil #*PKMN Type: Dark Fighting #*Notes: He's unexpected. # Dirk Gently - Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency #*Species: Human #*Alignment: Neutral Good #*PKMN Type: Normal Psychic #*Notes: Will win by luck if on higher than 99%. # Dis Boy Called Marty - The Adventures of Dis Boy Called Marty #*Species: Human #*Alignment: Chaotic Neutral #*PKMN Type: Steel Fighting #*Notes: Run. # The Doctor - Doctor Who #*Species: Time-Lord #*Alignment: Lawful Good #*PKMN Type: Normal Psychic #*Notes: He will die if he eats a pear. # Doctor Who - Doctor Who #*Species: Sin #*Alignment: Neutral Evil #*PKMN Type: Normal Electric #*Notes: Gets instantly killed by anyone, yet he's somehow a better character than GameTime. # Donkey Kong - Donkey Kong Country #*Species: Gorilla #*Alignment: Chaotic Neutral #*PKMN Type: Ground #*Notes: Can be grapped by the tie. # Donkey Kong (Trans) - Donkey Kong Country #*Species: Gorilla (pronouns are she/her) #*Alignment: Chaotic Neutral #*PKMN Type: Ground #*Notes: After years in the closet, DK finally confessed his- uh, her true sexuality to Diddy and Cranky. They took it well and DK is now taking estrogen. # Dummy - Undertale #*Species: Dummy #*Alignment: True Neutral #*PKMN Type: Normal #*Notes: Isn't Mad nor Glad. # Famicom - Nintendo #*Species: Video game system #*Alignment: True Neutral #*PKMN Type: Electric #*Notes: The second controller has a microphone. # Final Destination - Super Smash Bros. #*Species: Stage #*Alignment: Lawful Neutral #*PKMN Type: Steel Dark #*Notes: No items, Fox only. # Forky - Toy Story #*Species: Fork #*Alignment: Chaotic Good #*PKMN Type: Normal #*Notes: Special moves do more damage if he kills himself. # Frogger - Frogger #*Species: Frog #*Alignment: True Neutral #*PKMN Type: Normal Water #*Notes: Dies in one hit, yet he's somehow a better character than GameTime. # Galeem - Super Smash Bros. #*Species: Uh... #*Alignment: Lawful Evil #*PKMN Type: Fire Psychic #*Notes: Can kill everyone except Kirby. # Gamer Kid - LEGO Dimensions #*Species: LEGO Human #*Alignment: Neutral Good #*PKMN Type: Electric #*Notes: Drinks sodas to gain powers. # GameTime - Sly Guy NEXT #*Species: Half-Human, Half-Phantom (outside of the Webiverse: Human) #*Alignment: Chaotic Good #*PKMN Type: Normal Electric #*Notes: The worst character in the game, as requested by his Real counterpart. # H - H #*Species: H #*Alignment: H H #*PKMN Type: H #*Notes: H. # Harry Potter - Harry Potter #*Species: Wizard #*Alignment: Neutral Good #*PKMN Type: Fairy #*Notes: Can make fighters drop weapons (and items). # Hero - Dragon Quest #*Species: Human? #*Alignment: Lawful Good #*PKMN Type: Fairy Steel #*Notes: Banned from tournaments. # Homer Simpson - The Simpsons #*Species: Human #*Alignment: Chaotic Evil #*PKMN Type: Normal #*Notes: He's a grappler character. # Iron Man - The Avengers #*Species: Human #*Alignment: Lawful Good #*PKMN Type: Steel #*Notes: If he dies, The Real Hero starts playing. # Jesus Christ - The Bible #*Species: Human... sort of #*Alignment: Lawful Good #*PKMN Type: Fairy Psychic #*Notes: Can walk on water and always has an extra stock, his taunt is T-posing. Can transform into Will Smith. # Joe - Memes #*Species: Human #*Alignment: Lawful Evil #*PKMN Type: Normal Poison #*Notes: Don't ask who he is. # Joe Swanson - Family Guy #*Species: Human #*Alignment: Lawful Neutral #*PKMN Type: Normal #*Notes: Can be knocked off of his wheelchair for bonus damage. # John Wick - John Wick #*Species: Human #*Alignment: Chaotic Neutral #*PKMN Type: Dark Fighting #*Notes: Can kill fighters with a pencil. # Joker - The Dark Knight #*Species: Human #*Alignment: Chaotic Evil #*PKMN Type: Normal Dark #*Notes: Can kill fighters with a pen. # Jonah's Dad - Jonah #*Species: Human #*Alignment: Neutral Good #*PKMN Type: Normal Psychic #*Notes: It's Jonah's dad. # Jotaro Kujo - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure #*Species: Human #*Alignment: Neutral Good #*PKMN Type: Fighting #*Notes: Played by Will Smith. # Junky Janker - YouTube #*Species: Human #*Alignment: Neutral Good #*PKMN Type: Normal #*Notes: He's kinda loud. # Ken - Bee Movie #*Species: Human #*Alignment: Chaotic Evil #*PKMN Type: Normal Fire #*Notes: Hates bees. # Kirby - Kirby's Dream Land #*Species: Star Warrior #*Alignment: Chaotic Good #*PKMN Type: Fairy Normal (Normal changes depending on what ability he has) #*Notes: Can inhale every fighter in the game and get their power. # Kermit Amiga - LMMCU Discord #*Species: Muppet Frog #*Alignment: Chaotic Evil #*PKMN Type: Normal Steel #*Notes: Has an ''Amazing show with GameTime. # Kremit - LMMCU Discord #*Species: Muppet Frog #*Alignment: Chaotic Good #*PKMN Type: Normal #*Notes: He screams from time to time. # Link - The Legend of Zelda #*Species: Hylian #*Alignment: Neutral Good #*PKMN Type: Steel #*Notes: Can break pots. # Luigi Mario - Super Mario #*Species: Human? #*Alignment: Neutral Good #*PKMN Type: Normal Fire #*Notes: Footstools do 1.2%. # Mario Mario - Super Mario #*Species: Human? #*Alignment: Neutral Good #*PKMN Type: Normal Fire #*Notes: Footstools do 1%. # Mickey Mouse - Disney Animation #*Species: Mouse #*Alignment: Neutral Good #*PKMN Type: Normal Ground (Psychic with Sorcerer's hat) #*Notes: Can use surprise tools that'll help later. # Mike Wazowski - Monsters, Inc. #*Species: Monster #*Alignment: Neutral Good #*PKMN Type: Normal #*Notes: He gets angry if you poke his eye. #Milimiles #*Species: Demi-God #*Alignment: Chaotic Neutral #*PKMN Type: Magic Steel #*Notes: Likes every character with the word "Shade" in their name. # Mog the Frog - IcyEnderWolf #*Species: Frog #*Alignment: Lawful Neutral #*PKMN Type: Normal Water #*Notes: His legs are long. # Monika - Doki Doki Literature Club! #*Species: A.I. #*Alignment: Chaotic Neutral #*PKMN Type: Electric #*Notes: Just Monika. # Ness - EarthBound #*Species: Human #*Alignment: Neutral Good #*PKMN Type: Psychic #*Notes: Forward Smash can crit. # Nobbleberry - Nobbleberry #*Species: Human #*Alignment: Chaotic Good #*PKMN Type: Normal Fighting #*Notes: Everyone's favorite time-travelling british detective is here. # Nubleborsky - Nubleborsky #*Species: Russian #*Alignment: Chaotic Good #*PKMN Type: Normal Fighting #*Notes: Has absolute no relation to Nobbleberry. # Obama - Obamacare #*Species: Human N-Word #*Alignment: Lawful Neutral #*PKMN Type: Normal Magic #*Notes: Doesn't have a last name. # Patrick Stewart - The Emoji Movie #*Species: Human #*Alignment: Lawful Good #*PKMN Type: Normal #*Notes: Uses his son as a shield. # PewDiePie - YouTube #*Species: Human #*Alignment: Lawful Neutral #*PKMN Type: Normal Electric #*Notes: Instantly wins against every character who isn't an Asian country. # PewDiePie's Chair - YouTube #*Species: Human #*Alignment: True Neutral #*PKMN Type: Steel #*Notes: Can do this. # Phil Swift - Flex Tape #*Species: Human #*Alignment: Chaotic Neutral #*PKMN Type: Normal Steel #*Notes: Cuts the opponent in half with a lot of damage. # Pikachu - Pokémon #*Species: Raichu evolutionary line #*Alignment: Neutral Good #*PKMN Type: Electric #*Notes: Can absorb electric attacks. # Pink - Pink Floyd #*Species: Human #*Alignment: True Neutral #*PKMN Type: Normal Steel #*Notes: Which one of them is Pink? # Pyrocynical - YouTube #*Species: Lesbian Furry #*Alignment: Chaotic Evil #*PKMN Type: Normal Electric #*Notes: Copies every move PewDiePie makes. # RelaxAlax - YouTube #*Species: Human #*Alignment: Chaotic Evil #*PKMN Type: Dark Electric #*Notes: Based on his Scott the Woz incarnation. # S8n - Twitter #*Species: Devil #*Alignment: Chaotic Good #*PKMN Type: Fairy Fighting #*Notes: Tells you how bad you are. # Sans - Undertale #*Species: Monster #*Alignment: Neutral Good #*PKMN Type: Psychic #*Notes: Redirects you to Ness. # Scott the Woz - YouTube #*Species: Human #*Alignment: Chaotic Neutral #*PKMN Type: Normal Electric #*Notes: Hey all. # Shade (Thomas the Tank Engine) - Malevolence #*Species: Train #*Alignment: Lawful Good #*PKMN Type: Steel Water #*Notes: He's just a train. # Shadenos - LMMCU Discord #*Species: Half-Titanian, Half-Atlantean #*Alignment: Incomprehensible #*PKMN Type: Dark Water #*Notes: Run. # Shrek - Shrek #*Species: Ogre #*Alignment: Chaotic Good #*PKMN Type: Ground Grass #*Notes: Recovers all HP if he eats onions. # Sonic - Sonic The Hedgehog #*Species: Hedgehog #*Alignment: Chaotic Good #*PKMN Type: Ground Electric #*Notes: He fast. # Sonic (Movie) - Sonic The Hedgehog #*Species: Hedgehog #*Alignment: Chaotic Good #*PKMN Type: Ground Electric #*Notes: Gets a 2x strength boost when Gangsta's Paradise is playing. # Spider-Man - Spider-Man #*Species: Mutate #*Alignment: Neutral Good #*PKMN Type: Bug Fighting #*Notes: Played by Tobey Maguire # Squidward - SpongeBob SquarePants #*Species: Squid #*Alignment: Lawful Neutral #*PKMN Type: Water #*Notes: Can play his clarinet for poison damage. # Stampy Cat - YouTube #*Species: Cat #*Alignment: Lawful Good #*PKMN Type: Normal Fairy #*Notes: Uses his dogs to attack. # Suicidal Kermit - VR Chat #*Species: Muppet Frog #*Alignment: Chaotic Neutral #*PKMN Type: Normal Water #*Notes: His only move is kermiting suicide, yet he's somehow a better character than GameTime. # Syndrome - The Incredibles #*Species: Human #*Alignment: Neutral Evil #*PKMN Type: Steel Flying #*Notes: His head has a big hitbox. # Tabuu - Super Smash Bros. #*Species: Uh... #*Alignment: Neutral Evil #*PKMN Type: Dark #*Notes: Final Smash instantly kills everyone except Luigi and Ness. # Temmie - Undertale #*Species: Monster #*Alignment: Chaotic Neutral #*PKMN Type: Psychic Ground #*Notes: Has a Cool leg. # Thanos - The Avengers #*Species: Titanian #*Alignment: Lawful Evil #*PKMN Type: Rock Dark #*Notes: Can kill 50% of all characters on the screen, unless Shadenos is on the screen, then 50% of all characters get another stock, everyone dies if it's an uneven number. # Thanos (Human) - The Avengers #*Species: Human #*Alignment: Lawful Evil #*PKMN Type: Normal #*Notes: He's less attractive than his Titanian counterpart. # Thicc Daddy Thanos - LMMCU Discord #*Species: Titanian #*Alignment: Lawful Evil #*PKMN Type: Rock Dark #*Notes: Thanos, but naked. Instantly kills GameTime. # Trail Blazer - The LEGO Blazer Movie #*Species: LEGO Mutant #*Alignment: Lawful Good #*PKMN Type: Fire #*Notes: He has four hearts, as do all LEGO characters. # Ultimate Frogger - Frogger #*Species: Frog? #*Alignment: True Neutral #*PKMN Type: Normal Water #*Notes: Has three cameras. # Vince Young - Madden 08 #*Species: Human #*Alignment: Lawful Neutral #*PKMN Type: Normal Fire #*Notes: Instantly defeats Scott the Woz. # Waluigi's Hat - Super Mario #*Species: Hat #*Alignment: True Neutral #*PKMN Type: Normal #*Notes: Got in instead of Waluigi. # Will Smith - The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air #*Species: Human #*Alignment: Chaotic Neutral #*PKMN Type: Fire #*Notes: Aw, he's hot. He's hot. Can transform into Jesus Christ. # Wumpus - Discord #*Species: Offspring of a Wumpaluf and a Grolipus #*Alignment: True Neutral #*PKMN Type: Water Electric #*Notes: Doesn't have any friends. # YourPalRoss - YouTube #*Species: Squirrel #*Alignment: Chaotic Good #*PKMN Type: Fairy Fighting #*Notes: Rosses his opponent with his Rossomeness. Assist Trophies # Waluigi Stages # Final Destination - Super Smash Bros. What # Battlefield - Super Smash Bros. What # Big Battlefield - Super Smash Bros. What # Dummy Thicc Battlefield - Super Smash Bros. What # Another Dimension - Kirby's Return To Dream Land # Aperture Laboratories - Portal # Area 51 - US Government # Avengers Tower - Marvel's The Avengers # Barry's Hive - Bee Movie # Bass Pro Shops Pyramid - Timotainment # Beach Lasagna - PewDiePie # Bob-Omb Battlefield - Super Mario 64 # Bob Ross' Paintings - The Joy of Painting # Chemical Plant Zone - Sonic The Hedgehog 2 # College Hoops - Dick Vitale's "Awesome, Baby!" College Hoops # Discordapp - Discord # Etiquesette - Internet Comment Etiquette # Fallen Kingdom - CaptainSparklez # Fearamid - Gravity Falls # Flex Seal - Flex Seal # Fourside - EarthBound # Gangplank Galleon - Donkey Kong Country # Goron City - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild # Gotham City - DC Comics # Green Hill Zone - Sonic The Hedgehog # Griffin Household - Family Guy # Haunted Hotel - Luigi's Mansion 3 # Heaven - The Bible # Hell - The Bible #* Heck - Max and Ross # Hogwarts - Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone # Hydronica - Malevolence # John Wick's House - John Wick # Krusty Krab - SpongeBob SquarePants # Literature Club - Doki Doki Literature Club! # McCoy City - The LMMCU's Infiniteermoon # The Magical Kingdom - Bamba # Milky Way Wishes - Kirby Super Star # Morioh Cho Plaza - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure # The Nye Lab - Bill Nye the Science Guy # Pallet Town - Pokémon Red and Blue # Pink's School - The Wall # R.O.B. the Robot - Angry Video Game Nerd # Raphael the Raven's Moon - Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island # The Road - Frogger # Snowdin Town - Undertale # Stampy's Lovely World - StampyLongNose # Textopolis - The Emoji Movie # Trenzalore - Doctor Who # Uncle Phil's Mansion - The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air # Universal Collider - Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse # Webiverse - Sly Guy NEXT # World of Light - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate # The Woz Room - Scott the Woz # Yggdrasil's Altar - Dragon Quest XI S: Definitive Edition: Echoes of an Elusive Age # Vaporwave - Vaporwave # Wendimoor - Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency # The White House - US Government Trivia * I'm sad. Franchises *imsadder Category:Jokes Category:Infiniteermoon Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Disney Category:Memes Category:Epic Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:E-Rated Games Category:Godly Category:Super Godly Category:Negaverse Category:Japanese Category:American